The End Recoded
by An Opaque Facade
Summary: What would happen if Link's last battle to save both the Twilight Realm and Hyrule was altered by an event that would make the ending different?
1. Chapter 1

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed. Here he was, on his righteous throne, and two miscreants dared to challenge him? Foolish.

Link and Midna had no clue what they were about to face, but they were ready to fight. And fight, they would.

But not who they were expecting.

Maniacal laughter emanated from all around Hyrule Castle.

"This isn't good…" Midna muttered.

Twilit shards started to fall from the ceiling, forming the familiar shape of Zant.

He cocked his head to the side, observing Midna.

"Ah, Midna my darling. You're still as impish as ever."

She curled her small hands into fists.

"And you should be dead, Zant."

Zant laughed loudly and then stopped.

"How do you expect to kill me, when I have an allegiance with the God of Darkness?"

Ganondorf merely nodded, before thrusting an opened palm at Midna.

Midna contorted and screamed, being lifted into the air. Link sprinted to Ganondorf's throne and drew the Master Sword. Before he could hack it down, Zant materialised in front of him and unsheathed his two knives discreetly, before swiping them upwards, straight for the Ordonian hero's neck.

"LINK!" Midna screamed, still in pain, but not bothered. What mattered was keeping him alive, but why, she didn't know. It was a heartfelt feeling.

A light shone from deep inside her, and she lost her imp form. The true Midna looked at her arms, her curved sides, and smiled, before noticing the situation at hand.

All Twili learn to battle at a young age.

Midna had taken up swordsmanship.

The Twilit Blade appeared and was reunited with its owner.

"There is an opposite of everything in the Twilight Realm, but we have no hero." Midna looked cruelly at Zant, who shrugged his shoulders and shot back.

"At least you're an imp…" before realising his workmanship was undone.

"No, I believe you're mistaken there, Brother." Midna smiled again, and Zant gasped mockingly.

"Ah well. I get to mash in your beautiful-"he coughed for effect.

"Face!" Zant laughed, and left Link alone to rain down blows on Midna, who was doing her best to parry the blows.

Ganondorf laughed, and rose from his throne.

"All your petty feuds, come to an end now. A battle to end all."


	2. Chapter 2

"All your petty feuds come to an end now. A battle to end all."

Ganondorf leapt down from Zelda's throne, and drew the Sword of the Sages.

"Would you like to hear what I want to do with this petty blade?"

Zant stopped, and knelt by Ganondorf, whilst Midna and Link turned, ready for what could come.

"I would like to use it, use it to blot out what light there is in this world!"

He casually waved his hand, and the barrier that had once stopped Link from entering Hyrule Castle appeared once more.

Zelda stirred with a groan. She shook her head, and saw what was going on. Midna was returned to what she was, and Link, Hyrule's hero, was ready. Yet she saw Zant kneeling by Ganondorf, and curled her hand into a fist. It was his fault for turning Hyrule into a shadow of what it once was.

"Come at me!" Ganondorf roared, jumping and attempting to hack away at Link's neck, but Midna swiped at Ganondorf and forced him back.

Zant came in next, blades poised and ready to take out Midna's back, but she whirled around, parried the blow, and Link attached the Clawshot to the Master Sword, and hurled it at Zant like a boomerang. Zant ducked and avoided the blow, but as the Clawshot retracted, the hilt hit him in the face, somewhat disfiguring it.

"Where is Ganondorf?" Midna shouted to Link over Zant's childish wails.

**Play the Ganon (Dark Beast) Battle Theme here…**

An odd warp noise reverberated around the room, and Ganon hopped out of a portal, and charged Link. Link dived out of the way, and sent an arrow into Ganon's head.

It roared, and then warped again. Link aimed his bow at the portal, ready to shoot, and fired as Ganon dashed out, but the Dark Beast simply warped before contact.

"Midna!" Link shouted out, and Midna understood immediately.

She retreated from Zant's unstable onslaught and changed Link to a wolf, but she changed to an imp as well.

"What?" she looked at herself, and then understood.

"As your wolf form is a product of Zant's doing, as long as you are a wolf, I am an imp in this world." She mused.

Ganon warped above Link, and almost crushed him, if it were not for Midna grabbing him with her hair and throwing him out of the way.

"That's it! When he charges you, I'll grab him and throw him out of the way. You take him out through his wound from the Sword of the Sages." Midna whispered, as Link simply nodded and growled as Ganon lumbered towards him.

Just before contact, Midna closed her hair around the hog's face and threw him out of the way. Link latched onto his wound with his claws and began to maul it.

Ganon roared, and shook off Midna and Link, who changed back to normal. The beast shrunk and Ganondorf kneeled, panting heavily.

"You…" he said, whilst looking at the duo.

"…Are more than mild annoyances, I'll admit." Zant hurried to Ganondorf and wailed once more.

"My lord! Are you alright?"

Ganondorf waved him off.

**Now play the horseback chase theme, because that only happens if Midna gets beaten, and that doesn't happen here.**

"Leave me." He began to burn furiously, and the fire formed the shape of his face.

"Now take this!" The flames spoke loudly. Zant stared in awe, and then said.

"You see? No one can defeat a god!"

"But the thing is, he is not a god." Zelda spoke for the first time since she had awoken.

"Hello, Zelda." Midna said, smiling. Link blushed as Zelda waved lightly at him.

To return the attention to him, Ganondorf laughed, and proceeded to blow a jet of dark flame at the trio.

Zant began to shudder, and he became Fyrus, the Twilit Igniter.

"Two fire based enemies, huh?" Midna laughed casually.

Link looked confused, before realising what Midna was going to do.

"No. Don't do it-"

Midna was gone.

Seconds later, she returned, taking the entire Lake Hylia with her, boats and all.

Zant was instantly extinguished and washed away, whilst Ganondorf simply rose above the water.

As the water drained away again through a portal, Zant returned and spat out a fish.

"And you people actually eat this stuff?" he spoke, retching.

**Play the last battle theme here…**

"I am finished with the games. Now, man to man!" The barriers closed around Link and Ganondorf, and another around Zant and Midna, leaving them with only one objective:

To fight each other to the death.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am finished with the games. Now, man to man!" The barriers closed around Link and Ganondorf, and another around Zant and Midna, leaving them with only one objective:

To fight each other to the death.

**Play the final battle theme again…**

**Link & Ganondorf**

Ganondorf spoke whilst attacking Link furiously.

"You cannot defeat me! It is an eternal triangle! I will ALWAYS come back!" His Tri-Force symbol glowed on his hand.

Link didn't reply. He decided to save his energy for the battle. Link jumped up and spun, knocking Ganondorf back despite his body armour. Ganondorf kneeled and regained his breath whilst Link rolled around to Ganondorf's back and slashed again. This time, sword touched skin and Link found where Ganondorf's weak spot was.

"Why you!" Ganondorf jumped, and used a portal to crash down on the hero with all his weight.

Link rolled away and aimed at the back spot again, but Ganondorf whirled around and parried quickly.

But Link was ready. Whilst Ganondorf parried, Link hooked his sword around the blade, and they began to grind the swords against each other. Ganondorf pushed lazily, and Link pushed with all his might.

**Meanwhile…**

Midna flicked her blade quickly left to right, parrying and countering Zant's crazy slashes. She decided to move in for a feint, and then twisted around and jabbed at a non-vital point. The blade hit Twili skin, and the skin began to dissolve mildly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU D-DONE!" He screamed.

Midna simply ran her finger along the blade. It made a deep incision in her finger, and at the apex of the blade, there was a small dab of what appeared to be poison.

"It dissolves all material."

Zant's eyes widened under his mask.

"Tell me, Zant. What's under that mask you constantly wear? It's **an opaque façade.**"

Zant slid up the mask, and took a breath of the chilly air. Midna gasped in horror.

"This…"

"is what happens when you are rejected. This is what happens when…"

A small Twilli shard resembling a tear fell out of the disfigured face that was his.

"No one appreciates you." Zant leapt, and slid the blades out of his arms again. He began to rain down on Midna, who fell to the ground under the pressure.

"Should I make it painless? I owe you that much." Zant muttered.

"Or should I sear the pain into your brain, torture you, show you how I felt?"

He began to chuckle as he brushed the blade against her neck. Midna flinched at the contact.

"Goodbye, Imp."

Midna closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come, but instead of her last breath, she heard Zant draw in a mortal gasp.

"Zelda. Prin-cess… Zel…d" Zant fell to the ground, and Midna opened her eyes.

"A princess learns to care for her allies." Zelda whispered.

Zant's hand raised an inch, and he turned around.

"Y-you win… I-I give up…" His body dissolved of its own accord and flew as Twili shards into the sky.

Just then, Ganondorf's pained scream emanated from the barriers next to Midna's.

He stood up from where Link had finished him, and stood.

"Do not think this ends here…"

Link, Zelda and Midna simply watched.

"The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

He observed the Tri-force symbol on his hand, expecting it to glow and replenish him, to bring him back, yet it simply faded. He did not give up. He tried to envision Zant, to leech power off of him, but Zant simply chuckled mildly, and broke his own neck.

Ganondorf knew it was over. There was nothing more he could do. They…

had won.


End file.
